Clayface
]] '''Matt Hagen' / Clayface was a famous Gotham actor until clay soaked every cell of his body which transformed him into a living clay. Becoming Clayface Matt Hagen was a famous Gotham actor until a horrible car crash disfigured his face permanently. While recovering at a special clinic, Hagen was approached by the industrialist Roland Dagget to be a test subject for a new miracle cream called Renu-U that could temporarily rejuvenate skin. Hagen used this cream to jump start his film career but in exchange, he had to perform criminal activities often impersonating corporate rivals. Hagen decided to steal enough of the cream so that he could end his dependence on Dagget but his move was easily predicted. Hagen was forced to ingest massive amounts of the cream and in the process; the cream soaked every cell of his body and transformed him into living clay. As Clayface, he attempted to get revenge on Dagget while spoke at a live spot on the Gotham Insider. Batman used multiple recorded images from Hagen's career to overwhelm his shape shifting process. Clayface was electrocuted while smashing the console and was assumed dead. Clayface survived but soon realized he was losing cellular integrity and would die if not cured. He found help from Stella Bateson, a doctor who consulted on one of Hagen's medical drama films. She discovered a new experimental isotope MP-40, a mutagenic adaptagen that could restore and even increase Clayface's powers. The only one was kept at Wayne Biomedical. Clayface stole it but led Batman straight to Stella's home. A fight spilled outside in the midst of a rain storm. Clayface fell to his doom in the river below. Life as Clayface The tide carried Clayface's remnants near a seaside factory. Clayface then merged with dumped chemicals that made him whole again. However, he still needed time to completely reform and adjust. Clayface used his new found powers to create a separate entity to act as a scout and figure out where he was. The agent was flawed, lost its memory and ran away. The two shared a psychic link to which Clayface used to pursue the agent to Gotham. The agent befriended Robin, Tim Drake, who named it Annie. Annie realized what she was and allowed herself to reunite with Clayface. Robin and Batman stopped Clayface. On one Christmas Eve, Clayface resurfaced. This time, he used his powers to split into four innocent looking children and started a theft and pick pocket ring on unsuspecting shoppers. The Gotham City Police Department assumed it was a normal shop lifting ring and went undercover. Among the sting were Detectives Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock, dressed as an elf and Santa Claus, respectively. When Clayface was found out, Barbara Gordon was on the scene and as Batgirl, she instructed Montoya and Bullock to shoot down a Christmas display in order to electrocute and knock out Clayface. Clayface_TAS.jpg|Clayface in Batman : The Animated Series Clayface_TNBA.gif|Clayface in The New Batman Adventures Clayface_Joker.PNG|Clayface as Joker in Batman Gotham Adventures #1 Category:Characters Category:Villains